1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip resistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demand for miniaturized, lightweight electronic devices gradually increases, chip shaped electronic components are widely used in order to increase a wiring density of a circuit substrate.
With regard to a general resistor formed of a metal foil, the metal foil and a substrate may be adhered to each other via a resin material such as epoxy or the like.
In addition, with regard to a general resistor formed of a metal foil, an electrode is formed to have a clad structure or is formed via plating.
When a metal foil and a substrate are adhered to each other via a resin material, it may be difficult to transfer heat generated by the metal foil functioning as a resistor of a chip resistor to a material having excellent heat dissipation properties. Thus, heat generated by the chip resistor cannot be rapidly dissipated by the chip resistor. Heat generated by the chip resistor may increase a temperature of the resistor. In addition, a level of resistance can be changed due to an increase in temperature. When the chip resistor is used to detect current, the precision of the chip resistor as a resistor for detecting current may be reduced.
In addition, heat generated by the chip resistor may dissolve epoxy used for forming adhesives. Thus, a problem can arise in terms of the adhesion between the metal foil and the resistor.
When an electrode is formed to have a clad structure, it may be difficult to precisely control the thickness of the chip resistor.
When an electrode is formed via plating, since a current density of an edge of the electrode is increased, a thickness difference between the edge of the electrode and a central portion thereof can be generated. The difference in the thickness of the electrode may affect resistance and may reduce adhesion.